Just in time
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: Naruto is walking home alone one night. This night was different. Orochimaru comes out and tries to rape the poor boy. Sebastian hears the cry for help and goes to save the young boy. What will happen when Naruto gets a look at his tall savior? RATED M CAUSE THIS IS YAOI. NO LIKE NO READ Requested by Kags123 I don't own either anime or their characters. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Just in Time

After a party at Lee's house, Naruto started to walk home. He walked home alone since everyone was still having a good time at the party.

"_I feel like something is watching me, following me… Waiting to strike." _ He thought as he continued on his way home.

The night was slightly cold so Naruto zipped up his jacket. That feeling of being watched never went away. He hoped it would soon as he was nearing a dark street. As he continued to walk, a rustling noise came from the bushes. He stopped dead in his tracks and let his senses take over as he scanned his surroundings. Everything seemed normal. There wasn't anyone around and the bushes remained quiet as he gazed around and listened closely.

"Maybe it was just-" He started to say but got cut off with a body pushing his roughly down to the ground and his arms being pinned.

Naruto let out a loud yell as he struggled against the body on top of his. The one above let out a throaty chuckle.

"Now, now Naruto, don't struggle too much. I might cut something that shouldn't be cut." A voice hissed into his ear as the young boy felt something ripping through his clothes.

He stilled his eyes wide in terror.

"O-orochimaru…. Please d-don't do this! I-I'm too young!" Naruto shouted, his eye brimming with tears.

"It's ok my young boy. I'll make this quick. I promise." Orochimaru said with a cruel laugh.

Not far from them, a man was walking just minding his own business when he heard a cry for help. Being a gentleman, he went to investigate what was going on. The scene before him made him glare and walk over to the two on the ground and pulled the older man up.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to this poor boy?!" He shouted as he pinned the man to the tree.

"Why does it concern you? Have you come to help me?" The man smirked.

The taller man punched the paler one breaking his jaw. A loud cry of pain emitted from him.

"Leave this poor boy alone! You're obviously not his lover so I see no reason why you should be touching him in such ways. And the poor boy is bleeding! You're a disgrace!" The gentleman hissed out and spat next to the other man. "Leave here before I inform someone of your awful deeds or I'll end up taking care of you myself." He added.

Orochimaru scrambled to his feet and sprinted off not wanting to chance the man's threat.

The man walked over to Naruto and kneeled taking off his own jacket.

"Are you alright?" He said gently.

"Wh-who are you? What d-do you want?" Naruto cried obviously afraid of this new man.

"I won't hurt you. I've come to help you. My name is Sebastian." The man said wrapping Naruto in his jacket and gently picking him up.

Almost instantly Naruto buried his face in Sebastian's chest and cried, his small body trembling like a leaf. Sebastian allowed the younger to cling and cry slowly walking to his own home not knowing where the boy lived. When he heard a small whimper, he reassured the young boy that he would be ok and that he wasn't there to hurt him.

After twenty minutes of walking, Naruto fell asleep in Sebastian's arms and he carried Naruto into his house and to a spare room where he changed Naruto into a baggy shirt gently laying him in the bed. He scribbled a quick note to let Naruto know where he was sleeping and that if he needed anything he could go to Sebastian's room. Quietly, Sebastian left to go to bed himself. He was tired from the long day he suffered and watching a young boy get his innocence stolen by a total pervert.

**~1 hour later~**

Naruto shot up in bed and winced in pain with a whimper. The dream he had had started out good then turned to what had happened before the tall man, Sebastian was is name. Wasn't it? He was confused and didn't know where he was. He looked around where he spotted a note. He picked it up and read it:

_**I do not know your name young one. But I assure you that I am not going to hurt you. If you end up needing me, I am down the hall to the right. It will be the last door at the end of the hall. Just walk on in if I am sleeping. **_

_**~Sebastian**_

The blond boy blinked but got out of bed and limped towards the man's bedroom. Gently, he knocked. When no reply came, he carefully slipped into the room and took in his surroundings before approaching the bed. When he reached the bed, he peered down at the man.

His black hair stood out against the white pillow case, his face had a certain muscular shape to it, his eyes slightly narrow but not too narrow, his lips were parted slightly as he breathed slow and strong, he wore nothing but boxers. The younger blushed slightly as he crawled into bed next to the man his back facing him. He felt safe with him in his room. He just hoped that he wasn't wrong.

**AN: So here's the first chapter to my first request :D. I hope you like it Kags. It took me a little before I could think of something to write and well I finally figured it out xD I'm glad I could finally get a chapter up. Review. Let me know how bad it is o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**So let me start out this chapter by saying: School sucks, writer's block sucks and being busy just plain sucks. I finally have something to write about though and I'm sorry that the first chapter is kinda short. **

A small movement said that Sebastian was still sleeping. A quiet sigh left the blond haired boy as he snuggled in under the covers.

"Well this is a surprise." A tired husky voice murmured in his ear.

Naruto jumped and nearly leaped out of the bed holding a hand over his racing heart.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you… I just…. I-I just…" Naruto stuttered and couldn't find the right words to say as he stared into the older man's red eyes.

"You didn't wake me up. I simply heard you walk into my room." Sebastian said a smirk coming over his face. "What brings you into my room?" He added.

"I…. Um…. I…." Naruto couldn't think of what to say.

Did he explain why he had come? Did he lie? What was poor Naruto to do? While pondering this, Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting Naruto." He said moving to the edge of the bed.

"I-I had a bad dream…. And I couldn't fall asleep again so I thought I would come and see if you didn't mind my sleeping in your bed tonight. I promise I'll be out in the morning. I won't be a burden to you for much longer. I promise you this Sebastian. So just for this one night… I'm just asking for comfort from one man to another." Naruto explained in a quiet voice as he looked at the ground.

"Nani? One night? Who said I wanted to let you go? I thought I would keep you a while and then ask what you wanted to do but I had no idea that you would want to leave so soon. I mean I saved you and I'm worried about you. What happens if someone tries to do those un-speak able things to you, I feel as though I should be protecting you right now, you saved me from being lonesome tonight… Please… Just stay a few days. That's all I'm asking of you. I promise I'll take you back whenever you want to go back. I just want to get to know you more and learn things about you. Please Naruto…. I feel as if you're my world…. I know we just met but tell me you feel the same. Tell me that you want to stay… Tell me you love me!" Sebastian burst out.

Normally he would have kept his cool under a situation like this but after hearing what Naruto was planning to do, he lost his cool. Yes they had just met and yes they didn't really know each other but he was deeply in love with blond haired boy. He would be heartbroken not to find out more about him and he definitely wanted to get to know him more as well as possibly become his lover. Naruto's thoughts were on the same track.

"Sebastian… I…" Naruto trailed off.

"Don't worry about it… I'll take you back tomorrow and you can live your life like you used to…" Sebastian whispered.

"That's not what I was going to say! That wasn't it at all! Sebastian I love you and I don't want to lose you and I just don't want to be alone anymore. I know that we haven't known each other for long like you said but I just can't help it. When I came in here tonight I was afraid you would send me back to my room and just leave me to suffer alone. I promise you that I won't leave you… I just… I love you Sebastian…." Naruto exclaimed sinking to his knees.

He had never admitted he loved anyone besides Sakura. She rejected him and he was left sulking in his house. Now every time he sees her, he looks away and mumbles a Hi. That's all that happens between them anymore. Sakura finally felt his pain when Sasuke finally rejected her and went off to get his revenge. After Sasuke left Sakura tried to make amends with Naruto but he had switched sides. He realized that he was only pretending to love her because of his young nature. As he grew he realized he was more attracted to guys than girls anyways.

Sebastian slid to the ground pulling Naruto into his chest. After Ciel had died, he thought he couldn't love anyone ever again. Naruto proved him wrong. Sebastian had fallen for the young boy when he was working as his butler. Of course Ciel fired him so they could be together. After he had died, Sebastian went into seclusion. Yes he still lives in the mansion with the rest of the staff that worked with him but he had long since gotten over his tragic loss. He would always love his little master but he knew it was time to move on.

"I love you Naruto…" Sebastian whispered into his ear.

"I love you too… Sebastian…" Naruto whispered back.

Pulling back, Sebastian pressed his lips against the younger boy's and kissed him lightly. Naruto's eyes shot wide open then slowly closed. This was the first time he had ever been kissed and he liked it. Picking up Naruto, Sebastian laid him on the bed and hovered over him, his weight on his arms.

"I've never seen someone so beautiful… Your hair reminds me of the sun and your eyes of the ocean." The words were whispered into Naruto's ear lovingly.

"B-baka! Don't say things like that!" Naruto said his cheeks becoming red.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Naruto's reaction. Seeing the young boy's blush amused him. They were both surprised at what could happen in just a few hours after meeting. As he continued to look down at the blond haired boy, Sebastian placed a small kiss on his neck. Naruto let out a small gasp and tilted back his head a little. He knew his neck was sensitive but Sebastian hit a really sensitive spot on his neck.

"Hmm… A little sensitive on the neck?" He asked mockingly with a smirk pressed against that one spot.

"E-erusai!" Naruto muttered and pushed Sebastian on his back sitting on his hips.

Yeah Naruto was the submissive type but he felt like he should be doing something to this man. He saved him after all and he should repay the man for such a kind deed. Sebastian blinked up in surprise at the young boy. He really wasn't expecting to end up on his back so soon but this was a lovely surprise.

"Well now. Looks like my little shy boy is gaining some confidence. That's always a nice touch." Sebastian said smirking up at Naruto.

Naruto smacked Sebastian's chest lightly and blushed a deep crimson.

"Will you just be quiet and let me do things to you? I owe it to you after all that you have done for me so far. It's my turn to do something for you. And I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this just as much as I will." Naruto replied lightly dragging his nails over the older man's bare chest.

Sebastian shivered and arched a little off of the bed as his eyes darkened to an even darker red. That was one of his biggest weaknesses. He loved having nails scratched down over any bare part of his body. His other weakness was having his lover dressed as a kitty. Seeing that Sebastian's eyes darken, Naruto shyly kissed his way down to the top of his pants and hesitated. What did he do now? Did he continue or let Sebastian take over again. He was very inexperienced and he had no idea what to do.

"S-Sebastian… What do I do now?" Naruto asked shyly.

Seeing the hesitation in his younger lover's eyes, he smiled gently and stroked his cheek lightly.

"First go into the closet and change. Come back and then I'll direct you to what I want to do." Sebastian replied.

Naruto nodded and went into the closet and looked around for what Sebastian wanted him to change into. His cheeks went flaming red as he saw the tight booty shorts and kitty parts that went with it.

"You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled to himself before changing.

Sebastian waited patiently for his young lover to return. He knew he would be blushing really bad by now but he didn't have to wait too much longer as Naruto came out shirtless, in the booty shorts, with the cat ears and tail attached to his body. He looked so much like an actual neko. Sebastian let out a low groan as he motioned Naruto over back to the bed.

"Good. Now take out my dick and do what you want with it. It's yours now." Sebastian said in a low seductive voice.

The blush that was already on Naruto's face darkened by ten times the shade. He hesitated for a moment before pulling down Sebastian's pants and boxers freeing his impressive length. Naruto stared wide eyed at him. He was at least ten inches in length and three in girth.

"W-wow." Naruto breathed out.

Sebastian smirked at the younger's reaction to his dick.  
"You like it that much huh?" Sebastian asked.

He gripped a bit of Naruto's hair and gently brought him down towards his throbbing length. Naruto understood and shyly flicked his tongue out against the head of the length in-front of him. Sebastian let out a pleased hiss and rested his head against the pillows. Naruto liked the reaction he got from the older man and decided to be a little more daring by starting to suck on the head gently which caused Sebastian to groan and lift his hips.

"Mmm Naruto, you're going to become mine tonight." Sebastian growled in a low lustful voice.

Naruto shuddered as he continued to give a blow job to his new lover.

**AN: I'm mean I know I know. I get to the good parts and decide to stop there x3. Anyways. Sorry for the wait before actually posting this. I've been busy with school and other shit. I just recently got a new dog so I've been working on training her. Between school and her, it's hard to find when I can write. So here you go! I hope you like it. **


End file.
